Title and Registration
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Tavros had always been a quiet boy and made friends carefully, but when a new student with wild hair and a crazy outlook on life decides to become his friend the moment he meets him, how can Tavros say no? Humanstuck AU Gamzee/Tavros
1. Chapter 1

Can you believe this came to me in a dream?

This is... very new to me, I had only recently gotten into Homestuck (i.e. meaning that I FINALLY got around the reading the damn thing even though a friend of mine explained a lot of it to me and spoiled a lot, but I don't care) and I've taken a huge liking to Tavros, he's such a sweetie in my opinion and I could never hate a character like him.

Well, I really wanted to try my hand at Humanstuck fanfiction and I hope I'll do alright with this. It's all rather new to me so... yeah. Heh.

Summery: Tavros had always been a quiet boy and made friends carefully, but when a new student with wild hair and a crazy outlook on life decided to become his friend the moment he meets him, how can Tavros say no?

Pairings: Gamzee/Tavros, ummm... I do want Eridan/Feferi, Sollux/Feferi, and Sollux/Karkat in this as well, along with other side pairings but we just need to wait and see on that, my interests in the many pairings you can make in Homestuck is rather... difficult to completely pinpoint, all I know is that I really like Gamzee/Tavros and Eridan/Feferi the most.

Warnings: AU, Humanstuck, Schoolstuck, cussing, smoking (it's Gamzee, he needs to get stoned some how), possible sexual scenes, homosexuality, and other things, still working out the plot for all of this

I own nothing, if I owned Homestuck I'd be a guy with big lips and apparently be really good at drawing with MS Paint. But I'm RiYuYami, not Hussie so yeah. :\

Title is from a Death Cab for Cutie song, I just really liked how it sounded. It gives the story a bit of beat to it when I listen to it while I write.

On with the fic!

* * *

Title and Registration

Chapter one

* * *

The difficultness of getting down the halls in his chair has long since passed. People knew how to avoid being bumped by the bulky device that the small boy rolled around in. Tavros would apologize constantly, quietly, if he came close to hitting someone or almost running over their feet. He was forgiven or ignored, or, on occassion, he was bitched at.

It wasn't his fault, he didn't mean to use this chair. If it weren't for that even all those years ago, Tavros would have been able to walk down the halls with everyone else. But it didn't matter, the brunet boy with the mohawk style hair was doomed to live his life in this damn wheel chair and he couldn't do a single thing about it. I mean, it would be damn near impossible for him to walk like everyone else when he only had a paralyzed right leg and was missing half of his left leg up to the knee.

With a small sigh, he entered the classroom. Ah, science, he didn't need a special table in the back to sit at since he couldn't sit at a desk, he just sat at the lab tables already provided for the students. But, he sat alone. That was alright, Tavros was okay sitting by himself and doing his lab work alone, he got things done with ease and didn't have to worry about someone messing anything up.

Tavros glanced around and noticed John and Jade sitting at their seats, talking with Dave and Rose, who just walked in. He smiled and gave them a wave, to which they waved back, though Dave gave him a thumbs up. They were nice to him, they were friends, well, John was, since they lived close by on the same street.

The class started to fill up with the usual students, some people saying good morning to each others, others going to their seats to catch a few minutes of extra sleep, others to panic over getting the last of their forgotten homework down. But Tavros just sat there, quiet, reading the book he brought with him, a little book on facts, just something to read and to kill time before class.

The teacher entered moments later, alerting everyone to get ready for their lesson for the day. He glanced around, as if looking for someone and frowned before checking his watch. Who was the teacher waiting for, Tavros thought, tilting his head a little.

Well, the answer came with a loud bang of the door. Brown eyes glanced over and widened a little at the sight of the person standing in the door way.

There was a rather tall man there, about 6 feet tall, give or take a inches. He wore a big, black, purple striped hoodie, under it was a black shirt with what looked to be a sea-goat on it. His pants were horrible torn at the knees and covered in white, bleach spots kinda like polka-dots. He was grinning from ear to ear with what looked to be white and grey face paint on. His hair was a mess, it was everywhere and it almost looked like it was really dark shade of purple.

Basically, he looked like someone in a band or an crazy fool who just wears whatever he damn well wanted. Tavros was going with the latter on this one, especially since he notices that the guy was wearing two different pairs of shoes.

"Yo motherfuckers!" He shouted, his voice deep and a bit scratchy. The teacher did not look impressed at him, at all.

"Are you Gamzee Makara?"

"That's what it says on my boxers." The newcomer grinned.

The teacher sighed and told him to just go and find a seat so he could start class. The man, Gamzee just nodded, still grinning before glancing around the class, looking for an empty table. Suddenly his eyes focused right on Tavros, the only one who had a table with an empty chair. He smirked a bit and strutted over, plopping down in the chair next to the handicapped boy.

Tavros took this time to look at the new student better. He really was tall, which didn't help Tavros since he was a short boy, only about five foot one, and his chair made him seem shorter. There were four piercings in Gamzee's right ear, all purple, minus the last one, a ring on the top of his ear, that was silver. His hair really was a dark purple, it looked almost black.

His nails were painted black on one hand and indigo on the other. And he smelled kinda... funny, like the boy's bathroom when the stoner's went in there, but he also smelled like some kinda fruit soda too.

Suddenly indigo eyes focused right on Tavros, oh shit! He has been caught staring at the new guy! A blush crossed his cheeks at Gamzee stared at him for a moment before grinning. "Yo little bro, what's your motherfuckin' name?" He smiled brightly at Tavros.

The smaller boy blinked and stuttered a bit before clearing his throat. "Umm... I-I'm Tavros Nitram..." He spoke softly, both out of nervousness and because he didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher.

"I'm Gamzee Makara!" Gamzee grinned before looking at Tavros. "So, yo name is Tavros, huh? Makes me think of bulls."

"W-well... yes, my name does mean 'bull', not sure why my parents gave me that name but... uhh..." He glanced at the indigo-eyed man who seemed to be saying Tavros' name is different ways; slow, fast, long, short, as if he was trying out the many different ways you could say the word.

"Taaaaaavroooooossssss... I like it, I like yo name, wanna be mah best motherfuckin' friend?"

This caught the boy off guard and he blinked, confused. "W-what?"

"I said, do you wanna be mah best motherfuckin' friend?" The other grinned at him and Tavros couldn't help but nodded.

"Great! It's a miracle man, that we became friends so fast... like... it was meant to be, ya know Tavros? Tavbro... yeah! I'll call you Tavbro! Cause you're name is Tavros and you're now mah best bro!"

Tavros giggled a bit, smiling a little, this guy was batshit crazy or really stoned but he seemed really friendly and looked like he really wanted to be his friend, how could he say now. Suddenly the teacher's voice alerted them, telling them to settle down and pay attention to cell division.

* * *

"So when did you move here Gamzee?" Tavros asked as he wheeled himself down the hallway, Gamzee walking behind him.

The taller man thought for a moment. "Like... uhh... two weeks ago? I would have started school earlier but the movers took forever to get here and then mah dad shattered a window and we had to get the motherfucker replaced before the movers came. Big mess, not fun, ya know?"

"O-oh, I see. Well, did you get moved in?"

"Yep! Got all our shit in and set up! So where are we headed?"

"To the lunchroom. Hey, would you like to sit with my friends and I?" Tavros smiled up at the other who blinked and gave him another grin.

"Yeah! Sounds pretty fuckin' cool to meet your friends Tavbro!" He laughed and grabbed onto the chair, pushing it forward to find the lunchroom. Tavros gulped, not a big fan of having someone push him since he liked going at a steady pace, but Gamzee was new and didn't know so he'd let this slide. Sometimes Tavros was just too nice to people...

Going inside, Gamzee asked where his friends were and Tavros pointed to a table in the back where a small group was sitting, clinging tightly to the handles of the chair as he was pushed. They came to a stop and the people at the table turned. John and Jade were there, smiling, same with Terezi, a partially blind girl who didn't take shit from anyone (Which explained why no one picked on her). Equius, a rather strong student, gave him a slight nod before Nepeta plopped down on the buff student's lap.

"Hi Tavros~" Nepeta smiled and blinked, noticing Gamzee. "Oooh! Who is your fur-end~?"

"O-oh," Tavros smiled shyly, "this is Gamzee, he's new here."

"S'up motherfuckers, you guys are Tavbro's friends, right?" Gamzee chuckled, taking a seat in an empty chair next to Tavros and Equius.

"Well, yes, we are... and your language is... no offence, terrible." Equius frowned, speaking in his proper, difficult way.

Gamzee gave a snort before digging into his bag. "Eh, you'll get use to my fuckin' language, it's just the way I roll." He pulled out a bottle of Faygo and opened it, taking a swig of it. "Ah! Fuckin' miracle, that's what this is!"

Tavros gave a bit of a giggle again before settling down, pulling out his homemade lunch, not a fan of lunch from the school.

Terezi's glanced at Gamzee. "You smell like a stoner, is that what you are?"

The indigo-eyed man sipped his drink before chuckling, as if he wasn't offended by such a blunt question. "I could be, but I don't do it all the time, only when I need to... mellow out? Ya know? Gotta keep calm or I'll be full of rage."

"Just do what Equius does when he's all mad and stuff~!" Nepeta giggled. "He punches things! Sent a computer right out the window last year~!"

The large man she sat on blushed lightly, looking like he was starting to sweat. "Uhh... he did not need to know that Nepeta..."

"So Gamzee, are you enjoying being at the school so far?" John asked, poking at Jade to wake her up, her necrolapsy acting up again.

The dark-haired man shrugged. "Been pretty good, luckily I got Tavbro in all my classes! Hell, the little guy let's me sit with him and everything! Been telling me all about school and shit and what I need to know for the classes." He reached out and patted Tavros' head, loving the feeling of the soft, brown locks of the unstyled mohawk.

The blush came back to the handicapped boy's face, boy was Gamzee strange, having no problem touching and talking to someone he only just met that day. But maybe this was just how Gamzee worked, taking a strong liking the new people, though Tavros really hoped they could be friends, it felt nice to have Gamzee talk to him like this and touch his head, it was... different from how his other friends acted around him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by with Gamzee being in almost all of Tavros' class, except that when Tavros had his language class, Gamzee was in music. That was alright, it gave Tavros a little alone time, he wasn't use to so much attention like this and he needed a little bit of space.

It was his last class and he knew that he might run into Gamzee again when he left the room. But he braced himself, because he was waiting for Gamzee to ask him the question he always dreaded, a question everyone asked him when they met him. It was bothersome and annoying and he always had the same answer: 'It was an accident and I really don't like talking about it, sorry...'

When the bell rang, Tavros made his way out after all the other students. He rolled his way to his locker, grabbed his stuff, and headed for the front door, where he spotted Gamzee, leaning against the wall, waiting for him. The clown-faced guy grinned and strolled over. "Ya enjoyed your class Tavbro?" He reached out and played with Tavros' hair again, chuckling a little before saying 'honk', which was rather weird, but it fit Gamzee.

Tavros smiled a little and nodded. "Y-yeah, did you enjoy your music class?"

"Fuck yeah!" He stood behind Tavros but didn't touch his chair this time as they made their way out of the building. Tavros headed for his bus, Gamzee still following behind.

"Umm... well, I need to catch my bus, so... I'll see you later then?" He smiled a little at the indigo-eyed man.

"Sure bro! Wait, here, take this." He pulled a crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to Tavros. "Gotta go! See ya Tavbro!" He ruffled up the brown hair once more before rushing off towards the school's student parking lot. Tavros blinked and put the paper into his pocket and went to his bus, dealing with the process of getting on.

Once in, he blinked, frowning in confusion. Gamzee didn't ask him anything about him being handicapped, hell, he didn't really act like Tavros couldn't walk! That was a first. He then remembered the paper in his pocket and opened it up.

It was a ripped sheet of notebook paper with something written on it:

_'HeY mY mOtHeRfUcKiN' bRo, HeRe Is My I.m. NaMe AnD pHoNe! DoN't Be AfRaId To CaLl Me TaVrOs! _

_- GaMzEe _

_HoNk! :O)' _

Under the note, written in an odd font and in purple color pencil, was the I.M. username and number. Tavros smiled a little and gently folded the paper before putting it into his pocket, maybe tonight he could called Gamzee, get to know the guy a little better. He just wished that he could stop blushing around the guy.

TBC

* * *

Please give me a break, this is really all new to me when it comes to writing Homestuck...! *embarrassed beyond belief* I hope this is okay for a start, it will get a bit more complicated and I'm looking for a way to fit the other characters in, I kinda have an idea for some of the other trolls, but we'll wait and see.

Next chapter: Ummm... not sure yet, again, we'll wait and see

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, I honestly don't know how long this story will be, but I'll try my best with it.

Arg, I will say this, Gamzee is a pain in the ass to write for. I try to keep as close to his normal way of speaking as possible but it's not easy. I talk like Tavros, rather nervous with a lot of 'uhhs' and 'umms' in my speech, so he's easy, but I don't talk like Gamzee so it's a bit hard. Oh well.

On with the fic.

* * *

Titles and Registration

Chapter two

* * *

In the end, Tavros was too nervous to talk to Gamzee on the phone and he felt so uncomfortable doing so. I mean, he wasn't one to talk much either, unless if he was LARPing, then you couldn't get him to shut up. He sat at his desk, glancing at his phone and was tempted to call, very tempted.

He put in the number, labled it Gamzee, all he had to do was pick it up and call.

But damnit! He was nervous! Normally he only ever called his dad or he called his friends if he needed help, they usually called him. As he reached out, he paused and just let his hand drop. Damnit, he couldn't do it, he didn't want to be rude. So he could just try and talk to his new friend online! Yeah! That was easy!

Loading up a chat window, Tavros logged in and typed in the name 'terminallyCapricious' to his contacts and waited for his invitation to be friends be accepted. It only took a moment before he heard a 'ding' and saw that it was approved. A few seconds later a message window came up.

TC: HoNk! :o) ThAt YoU tAvBro?

Tavros giggled a bit, yep, that's Gamzee alright. He then started to type up a response, under the name 'adiosToreador'.

AT: hI gAMZEE, iTS ME, tAVROS,

TC: TaVbRo! MoThErFuCkIn' AwEsOmE tHaT wE'rE tAlKiN' hErE!

AT: wOW YOU HAVE A,,, uHHHH,,, wEIRD WAY OF TYPING

TC: YoUrS iS cUte :o)

AT: uHHH,,, tHANKS }:)

TC: WhOa! WhAt'S wItH tHe FaCe?

AT: oH, iTS LIKE YOURS ONLY I GAVE IT BULL HORNS, cAUSE,,, uHHHHH,,, mY NAME MEANS BULL REMEMBER?

TC: MoThErFuCkiN' aWeSoMe! HoNk!

The brunet laughed at this and processeded to spend the next three hours talking with Gamzee about anything think that came to them, such as Gamzee telling him that Faygo was a miracle to man or that Tavros told him about his favorite game to play and that he LARPed. Gamzee seemed excited about that, asking a bunch of questions, but then again, he was a bit high so his interest was probably from that, most people got bored when Tavors' tried to explain things to them.

It wasn't until his father, Rufio, came into his room and told him to go to sleep did Tavros stop talking to Gamzee, who didn't seem happy about having to stop their awesome conversation on creating raps together. After telling the clown-faced man that they could talk about it during class the next day did Gamzee cheer up and get off.

Crawling into bed, Tavros smiled as he hugged his plush bull with wings, which he lovingly named Tinkerbull, and started to doze off, excited to see Gamzee tomorrow in class.

* * *

Gamzee spotted the cute brunet rolling himself down the hall, heading for their first class and he grinned. Carefully, he snuck up behind Tavros and let out a rather loud 'HOOONK!', earning a squeal of fear from Tavros. The boy turned quickly, a hand over his heart. "G-Gamzee...! You almost gave me a heart attack...!"

The dark-haired one laughed at ruffled up Tavros' hair. "Sorry bro! Just wanted you to know I arrived!" He flashed a grin at the smaller boy before giving him a quick hug and pushing him down the hall.

"Y-you don't have to push me, I can do it myself." He mumbled but the other heard him, stopping in his steps and placing a hand on Tavros' shoulder.

"Yo bro, I know ya can, but I just like pushin' you around cause I like bein' around ya, you understand what I'm sayin'?" He stared down at Tavros who blinked and blushed lightly again and smiled softly.

"O-oh, alright, you can push me. Just... umm... don't make me run into people or stuff, it's rude, yes?"

"No motherfuckin' problem, Tavbro!" Gamzee honked and pushed him still, getting to the class and going to their table. It was strange, normally Tavros never made friends with someone so quickly, and usually there were lot of awkward moments before they really started talking.

But Gamzee, hell, this guy just got the job done with! He became Tavros' friend so quickly and right now he was acting like they had been buds for years! He was confused and weirded out, especially since Gamzee placed a hand on his shoulder, grinning as he usually did with his relaxed features. "Hey Tavbro, I was thinking."

"Y-yeah?"

"I think you need a piercing."

Well, that caught his off-guard. The brunet's face paled and he stared in shock. "W-what...!? No...! I can't get a piercing..." Ah, color returned to his face, though it was mostly due to the deep blush crossing his cheeks. He couldn't get a piercing, he wasn't a girl and he wasn't one of those cool guys who could pull it off. Heck, he couldn't even really pull off his mohawk!

Gamzee frowned a little. "You worried it might hurt? Don't worry! It only hurts like a motherfucker for a few minutes and then it stops. Don't know on the nose though, it would be cool if you got a nose piercing like a bull, cause then you match your name!" He laughed, smiling once more.

Tavros, blushed even more, looking down at his lap before shaking his head. "No, no Gamzee. It just don't... ummm... feel comfortable with the idea, I don't think it will look good on a guy like me."

"A guy like you would be bitchin' that look!"

"Huh?"

The other snickered. "You'd look great." He corrected himself. Gamzee had the relaxed smile on his face once more before he patted Tavros on the head. "Maybe we can try a simple ear piercing, and when you're ready, you'll look motherfuckin' awesome with that nose ring."

"Uhhh... I guess...?" Well, that was a good enough answer for the man in make up as he let out a victory honk and laid back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table. Tavros gave a small nod and looked at his lap again, brown eyes glancing over at Gamzee. He was wearing the same hoodie from the day before and jeans there were pretty much more hole then jeans. At least his shoes matched today, Tavros almost laughed at how silly Gamzee dressed, much different then the clean, matching clothing that the boy in the wheelchair liked to wear.

Soon class began, but Tavros wasn't paying attention like he usually did. He kept his attention between his own thoughts and the sleeping guy next to him. He was letting his mind wander, mostly around Gamzee and what a strange guy this new kid was. It was as if Gamzee was a guy who did whatever he wanted and said what he wanted, even though his language kept getting him in trouble from the teachers.

But did he care? Nope! He just laughed and honked at them before relaxing, he was such a chill guy. Not like Tavros, always worried, always quiet, always trying to make sure he didn't mess up or get on someone's bad side. Oh how he envied the crazy fool.

* * *

"Hey Tavdork!"

"..."

"I know you can hear me stupid, or have you gone deaf as well?"

"I can hear you, I just don't really feel like addressing you..."

"Too late! You just did, Tavidiot!"

Tavros sighed as he sat at lunch, today he was without Gamzee since the guy said he had a doctor's appointment (Which he complained about last night on their chat, saying it wasn't a damn miracle). It was weird, a week had gone by since he first met Gamzee and he felt like he had known the guy for years, and not having him here with him felt really... bothersome. And adding to the bothersome feeling was someone who had been an annoying thorn in his side for far too long.

"Vriska... please leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to deal with you..." He put down his sandwich and pinched the bridge of his nose. Vriska hated him and has always made him her favorite punching bag since they were little. It was pointless for the others at the table to stop Vriska from picking on Tavros, she just ignored them and would keep up her actions.

Vriska frowned at Tavros' cold shoulder and sat down right next to him, in Gamzee's spot, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The grip was tight and her tails were digging into him, making him wince. "Hey Tavdork, don't ignore me. And don't try to act brave either, we both know that your weird drugged up friend isn't here. Where is the pot head anyway?"

"The fuckhead is at an appointment and leave Tavros alone Vriska, can't you see he's not in the mood to deal with your shit?" Tavros turned at the new voice, seeing the crimson stare of Karkat. Of course he knew where Gamzee was, turns out these two had been friends for years and talked to each other, even though Karkat claimed to not be friends with Gamzee. Then again, he tended to claim that he was no one's friend.

The girl gave a 'hmph' as she gripped Tavros' shoulder tightly before giving a shrug. "Whatever, the little idiot was boring me anyway. I like it when he trembles in fear like a fly trapped in a spider's web, but I guess I'm not getting that from him today, since his boyfriend isn't here. Later moron." She flicked Tavros on the head and left, pushing Karkat out of her way.

The black-haired boy grunted and glared daggers before looking down at Tavros. He noticed the boy looked completely stunned and speechless. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked.

Tavros was just... he didn't know what to think, Vriska just cracked an insulting joke by saying Gamzee was his boyfriend, but why did that make his whole face turn a deep red? Maybe it was just because she was making fun of how Gamzee was a guy who didn't seem to know of the term of 'personal space' when he was around Tavros.

So yeah, it was just Vriska making fun of him again! Yeah! ... Right?

* * *

Gamzee came back later that day, looking a bit out of it, but guessing from the scent coming from his body, he may have been a bit busy with what he liked to call his 'slime pies'. "Taaaaaaavvvvbrrroooo!" Gamzee grinned, waving at him before rushing over, almost tripping over his own feet. He stopped and laughed. "Hey, sorry I wasn't here for some of our classes, that appointment went on longer then I thought, but it's cause I had a new doctor."

The brunet before him just smiled a little. "Well I hope everything went well,. Uhh... I got your homework and stuff for you, since I didn't see you in class. Did you get to music though?"

"Nah, came too late. Motherfuckin' appointment took too long."

"Oh... then why are you here? Shouldn't you be going home."

The wild haired one grinned and went behind Tavros, pushing him out the front doors and heading towards the bus. "I came to see ya, I love seeing you everyday at school bro." That little comment made Tavros' heart beat a bit faster then usual, he didn't know why.

"W-well, there's my bus..." He blushed, pointing at his bus. How many times will he blush whenever he was around the taller man? "Oh!" He reached into his bag, pulling out his notebook and handing a sheet with stuff written on it. "Here are the assignments for homework, I wrote them down for you so you can do them and not get any zeros."

Gamzee looked at him before grinning, showing his teeth and laughed. "You are motherfuckin' awesome! Miracles again mah bro, caring for me even with such lameass school work!" He let out a bark-like laugh before giving Tavros a hug, lifting him right out of seat before looking at him and kissing his cheek. Right by his lips.

Tavros froze up on the spot, the kiss was waaaaaaaaay too close for comfort in his book and his mind was going nuts over the idea that Gamzee just did that as if it was perfectly normal. Well, okay, maybe it was normal for him, but not for Tavros! The only time he ever got kisses was as a friendly gesture from one of his female friends, but they were usually on the head, and maybe a few times on the cheeks, but not close to the lips!

The idigo-eyed teen grinned, not noticing the shocked face of his friend before putting him down, rubbing his head as usual. "Later Tavbro! Talk to you tonight!" With that, he turned away, leaving Tavros right where he was.

"Uhhhhhh..." Tavros had no idea what the hell to say or do about what just happened, however, Terezi seemed to have a pretty good idea.

"I don't really know what he just did, but I'm sure it was both cute and totally embarrassing." She snickered before walking away from the stunned boy.

TBC

* * *

I wasn't sure if I wanted to add in the kiss but I really adore the sweetness one can make this pairing so I had to add it in. And yeah, Gamzee kissed his cheek, but got close to his lip, just barely touching them.

Next chapter: Hmm... I'm thinking of doing a time skip in it, to where Gamzee and Tavros have been friends a bit longer and I'm doing something special for that chapter.

Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

I feel really bad for having this document opened on my WordPad for weeks now and yet everything I wrote on it was removed on purpose due to how horrible it looked to me. Blarg! Yami no like what she wrote!

But here is what I could write up, I figured that this story is basically the development of a friendship-and-then-relationship between Gamz and Tav so this chapter is just another step towards them being boyfriends, but who knows when that will happen? I haven't planned everything out yet, minus for the big moment when the relationship starts.

This update is nothing more then what I could come up with while I was sitting here in my kitchen, surrounded by the delicious scent of strawberry cake, and trying to come up with something.

Also, the aquarium they go to is based on the Ripley's Aquarium in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. I love the place and I've been there multiple times so I remember it clearly for this chapter.

I have also been giving this story a lot of thought and I kinda wish to do a short side story involving the relationship of Karkat and Sollux since I have it planned for them to end up together and I came up with a great idea for it. However, that depends if any of you guys are willing to read it, heck, I might do a side story of Eridan and Feferi too.

On with the fic!

* * *

Titles and Registrations

Chapter Three

* * *

"Soooo... his folks don't, like, motherfuckin' know about those flying things that grant him miracles?"

"Yeah, and they're fairy Godparents Gamzee. See, that's Cosmo, that's Wanda, and that little one is their baby Poof."

"Heh-heh-heh, Poof. Nice name."

Tavros smiled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little at Gamzee. The two were over at Gamzee's apartment, sitting in the living room together doing their homework and watching Nicktoons. Well, Tavros was doing his homework and watching TV, Gamzee was just watching the screen, trying to understand what he was watching.

"Gamzee," Tavros started, looking at his friend, "are you going to finish that math sheet or not? You asked me to come over to help you with your algebra work but we've kinda been sitting here eating sandwiches and watching TV."

Gamzee chuckled. "Nothing wrong with enjoyin' a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, it's a miracle bro."

"What would be a miracle is if you got something higher then a D on your next algebra quiz..." Tavros quickly covered his mouth, blushing. Oh shit...! He insulted Gamzee! That wasn't nice, that was mean!

The other looked at him, blinking, but he laughed. "Yeah! That would be a motherfuckin' miracle Tavbro! Hmm... how about this, if I get somethin' higher then a D, then I'll take ya somewhere fun! How does that sound?"

"Uhh... that sounds like a good idea, I... uhh... think?" Should Tavros treat Gamzee if he passed his next quiz? Sounds like a rather silly idea, but then again, this is Gamzee we're talking about.

A loud honk came from the taller boy. "Bitchtits! We've got a plan! Now, can ya'll help me with problem six, I don't understand it all that well." The brunet chuckled a little and started to help Gamzee, trying to find simple, helpful tips to let the other remember this information.

In the end, they found out that rapping helped Gamzee remember so they made a rap out of their notes. It was a terrible rap, but they didn't care nor did they even know it was awful, they thought it was awesome.

* * *

"TAVBRO! LOOK!" A sheet of paper was pushed at the wheelchair-bound teen, making him blink as he pushed it back a little. It was the algebra quiz from the other day, it ws Gamzee's sheet from the obvious style of writing Gamzee loved to write in. And right there on the top of the paper, written in red pen, was a C+.

The paper was removed from Tavros' view and he looked at the smiling face of his best friend. "I hope you're free this weekend cause we're goin' somewhere that's fuckin' fun!"

The brunet boy blinked. "W-where do you want to go exactly?"

"The aquarium! Fuckin' love that shit! Can we go? Please, please, please!" Gamzee got down right next to Tavros, looking at him with a puppy dog look. Well... like a puppy dog with crazy hair and clown make up.

Tavros looked at him and chuckled a little. "S-sure, we can probably get my dad to take us there on Saturday." He smiled a bit when the grin on bigger on Gamzee's face and a woot of joy escaped his lips. Well, until the teacher at the front of the room told Gamzee to shut up and take his seat, they were in the middle of class after all, not sure why Gamzee didn't just show him the grade right before class, but that was a stupid thought, the taller student did things in his own way.

* * *

"How long do you think you will be there Tavros?" Rufio, Tavros' father, spoke as he glanced back at his son who sat in the seat behind.

"Umm... probably two, three hours? I'll call you when we're done Dad. Oh, there's Gamzee's place!" Tavros pointed a finger at the apartment building that was Gamzee's. He knew exactly which one it was, even though he had only been to Gamzee's place once (he took the bus home) since it was the apartment with a green door with cat paw prints on it (Nepeta did that when she lived at that building and no one bothered to paint over it) and there was Gamzee sitting on the sidewalk.

Rufio pulled up at the building and Tavros rolled down the window. "Gamzee...! We're here!" He smiled, waving at the painted teen who looked up and grinned, getting into the car.

"Hey Tavbro!" Gamzee greeted before looking at Rufio, blinking. "Yo! I'm Gamzee, I like your hair!" He laughed, holding out his hand for Rufio to shake. The older Nitram looked a bit confused, staring at the dark haired boy before giving a smile and shaking his hand, returning the greeting.

The car was started up and they drove off. "So Gamzee, how long have you known Tavros?" Rufio spoke up, glancing back at the two teens in the back.

"Since the first day of school, was a total miracle meetin' him! He was like, all nice and shit to me when I went right up to him, ya know? Sweet kid, you raised a good boy!"

"Gamzee...! That's embarrassing!" Tavros blushed, laughing and play puching the other on the arm, earning a laugh from Gamzee who reached out and started to tickle him, filling the car with loud laughs from them both. The oldest in the car just rolled his eyes, letting them tickle the hell out of one another as he drove through the city to get to their destination.

By the time they arrived, Gamzee and Tavros were a panting, giggling mess in the back seat, sprawled all over one another. "W-well," The brunet chuckled, "that was fun... I think I'm too tired to continue today Gam, go on without me..." He pretended to pass out. Gamzee blinked and chuckled.

"Oh Tavros! You will be missed, don't worry, I will have enough motherfucking fun to cover for both of us!" The indigo-eyed teen said in the most cheesy, dramatic tone he could muster. There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing again.

The car door was opened and Rufio was looking at them. "Are you both done being foolish?" He said with a smile on his face, while his son and his son's friend were being stupid in the back seat, he had gotten Tavros' chair ready.

"Oh sure Mr. Nitram! Me and Tavbro are done... for now!" Gamzee grinned and helped Tavros out and into his chair.

Rufio just chuckled a litte. "Alright then. Tavros, call me when you're done, okay? And don't waste all the money I gave you. I'll see you later."

"Okay! Bye Dad!" Tavros smiled, waving at his father as he got into the car and drove off, leaving the boys in front of the building. Tavros turned his chair and headed for the ticket booth set up outside of the large building. "Have you been here before?"

"Nah, never got taken here when I was a kid." Tavros found out recently that Gamzee use to live in this town, but it was sadly around the time that Tavros was living with his mother for a while (his parents divorced and his mother took him away for two years before he was allowed to live with his father, he doesn't like living with his mother's new husband). "But this is gonna be fucking awesome!" He grabbed the handle bars of the chair and pushed his little friend up to the line outside of the booth.

They waited a few minutes, chatting lightly and stopped paying attention to what they should be doing until a rude 'AHEM' caught their attention. Oh! It was Eridan, a fellow student at their school! He was a hipster and a total pervert from what Sollux keeps saying, though Eridan actually only has eyes on Sollux's ex-girlfriend, Feferi. Tavros had completely forgotten that he works at the aquarium on the weekends.

Gamzee chuckled and pushed Tavros up to Eridan. "Two tickets my good motherfucker!"

Eridan didn't look impressed and gave a snort. "Wwhat terrible language Gam! There are children here! Please don't speak like that outloud wwhen you get inside." The boy with the purple streak in his golden hair, his obvious weird way of speaking words with W's was obvious, as usual.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep mah lips shut inside." The taller boy rolled his eyes and placed his money on the counter, Tavros doing that same. Eridan gave a snort and took it, giving them their tickets and change, telling them to enjoy their day.

A small victory honk came from the face-painted teen as he and Tavros went inside. It was huge inside! Right at the entrance was a large tube full of so many colorful fish and Gamzee ran right up to it, looking at everything with wide eyes. "Tav! Tavbro! Look!" He pointed and the brunet boy chuckled, making his way over.

"Hey, would you like your picture taken?" Blinking, both friends turned to see an employee standing there with a camera, smiling at them.

"Sure!" Gamzee announced and turned Tavros around and quickly struck a pose, Tavros smiling a little as he waved slightly at the camera just as the trigger was pushed and there was a flash. The employee told them that they could buy the picture downstairs by the horseshoe crabs.

"Okay Tavbro, where should we go first?" Gamzee asked, looking down at the other.

"Hmmm... Well, there seems to be a lot of stuff to do here so maybe we can go downstairs? Looks like a lot of people are down there." He pointed over at the railing that looked down at what was below. He turned and noticed Gamzee wasn't by him anymore. "Gam?" He blinked and heard a group of children play-screaming and giggling. He looked and spotted Gamzee over by a huge Megalodon jaw on display, the guy was standing behind it and making scary, silly faces at a small group of kids who thought it was funny.

Tavros sighed and shook his head, a tender smile on his face as he wheeled himself over. "Gamzee, stop being a... uhh... dork, I want to explore." He said, smiling still.

Gamzee glanced at Tavros and laughed before stalking over and making chopping sounds. "I'mma gonna make you mah lunch! I was gonna eat the kiddies but I think a little Tavbro sounds more delicious!"

"Gamzee...!" Tavros laughed when he was suddenly lifted out of his chair and heard Gamzee pretending to eat his neck. However, he was so caught in the laughing and squirming he was doing that the brunet boy failed to notice that Gamzee had kissed his neck. The little children didn't notice either as they laughed, thinking they were playing. The laughter died down and Gamzee put his bro back into his chair, smiling a bit before pushing him down the ramp that lead to the bottom floor.

Brown and indigo eyes glanced around and Tavros pointed out to a large fish playset for kids and a booth that sold the pictures that get taken up at the entrance. "L-look Gamzee, it's us!" He pointed at a picture on one of the screens behind the little booth. "Should we get it?"

"Fuck yeah! That way we can remember this awesome day!" Tavros nodded and smiled at this, going up and paying for the picture. He looked at it, there was him, sitting in his chair and giving a small wave, but behind him was Gamzee with a huge smile on his face and making what looks like a peace sign but his hand is flipped around, meaning he's flipping off the camera British style. Tavros frowned a little but he wouldn't put it past Gamzee to do something like that.

He turned, finding Gamzee leaning over an interactive display where you could play with horseshoe crabs. "Hey Tavbro! Check out these freaking little things!" Putting the picture in the pocket on his chair, Tavros went over and looked at the shallow water, seeing all the little creatures moving around. Suddenly his vision was blocked by a set of creepy looking legs and Tavros let out a scream, pushing his chair back several feet.

Two people were laughing, one was Gamzee and the other was... 'Feferi..! Not c-cool...!" Tavros frowned, his hand over his heart as he looked at the girl who was holding a horseshoe crab, it's legs in the air. Feferi was a very sweet girl who loved the ocean more then anything in the world and was one of the nicest people in the world, but she was also very playful. She worked here along side Eridan and usually acted as a tour guide or worked with the rays or in the children's area.

"Sorry Tavros, but I could resist! Glub glub glub!" She giggled and put the little thing back into the water. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Came to spend the day with Tavbro at a motherfucking awesome place!" Gamzee laughed and pulled his friend closer. "How ya'll doing Fefsis?"

"Pretty good, I think I've finally gotten back to normal!" She was speaking of her recent break up with Sollux, no one knows any of the details of what caused it but Feferi was depressed for a a few days and Sollux was quiet and very closed up on himself. Karkat was the only person to even get him to say anything lately.

"W-well that's good." Tavros smiled a little.

The long haired girl smiled a bit, nodding. "Yeah, oh! Would you guys like to join me for lunch~? I go on lunch break in about an hour, and it would be SOOOOOO awesome if you joined MEEEEE~!" She giggled, getting overly excited, which was normal for Feferi.

The two boys looked at one another, turning to her with a smile and agreeing to join her. She squealed and hugged them both but said she had to return to work. With a wave, they watched Feferi rush off down one of the two halls that lead to where the fish were kept. "Hey Gamzee, want to play with the horseshoe crabs?" Tavros asked after they watched their friend leave.

"Oh fuck yeah! Look at these crazy things!" Rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie, Gamzee reached into the water and pulled one out. "Did you know these guys are livin' fossils? They've barely evolved in, like, 100 million years! And their blood is blue! Scientists like to use their blood for medical studies."

Tavros blinked, surprised that Gamzee even knew any of that. "W-wow...! That's cool..!" He probably learned about it in class or something. After playing with the little fossils for a while, Tavros and Gamzee made their way down a dark hallway and they looked at all kinds of colorful reef fish, with Gamzee pointing out the different species and some little facts.

They came up a tank and it was full of kelp. "I don't see anything in here." Tavros frowned a little until the other pointed up into a corner in the back of the tank. "What is that?" The brunet blinked, looking at something red.

"Octopus!" Gamzee laughed. "Oh shit! Look Tav! Jellies!" He suddenly pushed the chair to a window, looking into a blue-walled tank full of jellyfish. "Look at those motherfuckers, 98% water with no nerves, eyes, mouth, any of that shit, and yet they still exist! Motherfucking miracles, that's what those fuckers are." He sighed, smiling softly as he leaned foward a little, placing his face into Tavros' soft hair.

"Damn Gamzee, you sure know a lot about marine life! You're almost as smart as F-Feferi when it comes to that...!" Tavros stated, looking up at the other as best as he could.

"Hm?" The clown-faced boy blinked and looked down, leaning back a little. "Oh, I use to study marine life as a hobby, still do, cause I like that shit. Use to live by a beach, ya know? It was cool as fuck living by the ocean and shit but then we moved when I was a little Gamzee and I couldn't play there. So I read up on sea creatures, awesome little fuckers and weird as hell. Wanted to get in marine biology, but I don't have a strong attention span." He then grinned. "That, and I can barely swim so that don't help me one bit."

They both shared a laugh at this before carrying on. They found a giant tank full of rays and sharks and Gamzee was making faces at the fish with in the tank. Tavros distracted him away from that toward some colorful fish in another tank.

* * *

"Holy shit Tav! Holy shit! Look!" Tavros blinked when he noticed what Gamzee was pointing at. It was a moving walkway to take out along a huge thick-glass tank that filled up a hallway. "Let's ride it!"

"Gamzee, do you think I can even get on it, I might just get in the way..."

"Nonsense! You're riding it!" Tavros couldn't protest, not with Gamzee pushing him onto it already, laughing. Jeez, what didn't make this guy laugh? The only lights in the hall came from the tanks, it was so cool seeing all the fish of different kinds and the green sea turtle swimming around among the sand tiger sharks and whatnot. Tavros watched as the slowly moved with wide eyes, totally focused on the fish.

But not Gamzee, no, he was watching Tavros from the corner of his eyes. He looked so cute, like a little child with his huge eyes, looking at everything in wonder. Gamzee smiled slightly, not one of of his huge grins or snarky smiles, no, this was a soft smile that he showed only once in a great while, when he was being thoughtful, when he was focused.

He reached out, placing a hand on Tavbro's chair, before slowly letting it move down to rest on the other's shoulder, it went unnoticed. He was making Tavros happy by bringing him here, the two spending time like this together made Gamzee very happy, but it didn't help the feelings he had, it hurt to be this close and he was unable to do a thing about it, to tell his friend that he...

"There you two are~!"

Turning, Gamzee spotted Feferi, holy shit the moving walk way was almost finished and he just missed a shit ton of things by spacing out and looking at his bro. The fuschia eyed girl was smiling and waving at them, Tavros rolling over towards her, telling her of what he saw as the headed for the small restaurant located in the building, Gamzee following behind.

Once the three got their food and sat down, they started to speak. After a bit their conversation went down another path. "So Fefsis, any word on how Solbro is doing since, ya know, broke up and shit?"

"Gamzee..! That's... uh... personal..!" Tavros frowned but Feferi giggled a little.

"Don't worry Tavros, he's just curious." The smile was sad on her face and she sighed a little. "Well... Sollux has been quiet, to not just me, but everyone. Aradia told me that Karkat is trying to get him to talk, the only thing I know is that Sollux is worried about something."

She frowned, sniffling a little. "Oh Cod... Do... do you think I did something wrong? Do you think I made him uncomfortable? I mean, we're different from each other, he's so cold and I'm so warm, but I thought our relationship was rather nice..."

Gamzee was quiet before he looked at her. "Feferi, I need to speak with you. No offence Tavbro, but I want to be... umm..."

Tavros smiled, understanding clearly what Gamzee wanted. "No problem, I wanted to check out the ray thing anyway, just come find me there!" The brunet smiled and took his finished tray of food, going to toss it away before leaving. Once Tavros was out of earshot, Gamzee looked at Feferi once more.

"Listen Fefsis, Karbro is one of my best friends ever and he has spoken to me recently. Sollux broke up with you so he wouldn't hurt you, he felt that he would ruin your relationship. Fucker was scared, but when I asked why, Karbro told me not to ask, that Solbro is very, VERY secretive about why."

Feferi blinked. "Wait, so it's not my fault? B-but what would have him so scared?!"

"I don't know, but he cares about ya, ya know, the fucker doesn't want to hurt you with whatever's fucking him over. Plus, ya know what I think, I think that there is someone else out there for ya!"

"Y-you think so Gamzee? Who?"

"Eridan."

Now she looked offended. "Eridan!? That hipster fool? Cod, Gamzee, he's my friend, I can't date him! Plus he's so weird, always doing weird things and shit."

Gamzee took a sip of his Mountain Dew, looking at her with a serious expression. "Have you ever gave him a chance? I mean, I haven't been here long, but I fucking know when someone is head over heels for a classy girl or guy. I'm not stupid, I'm... like, not all right in the head, but not stupid and I know Eribro really likes you. The guy does anythin' for ya and he's really in love, but he might be too scared to tell ya, probably worried since ya'll were dating Solbro for a while."

"Whoa Gamzee... you know a lot about this kinda thing, don't you?"

A sad smile appeared on the male's face. "Yeah... this motherfucker understands how Eribro is when it comes to loving someone that doesn't even know it..."

It took Feferi a moment but she blushed lightly, smiling. "You like Tavros, don't you?"

"Shh...! Don't be tellin' anyone that...! Can't have him all up and knowin' about that...!" A blush appeared under the make up on Gamzee's face, but Feferi knew it was there. She giggled a bit at this.

"Glub glub glub! I won't tell, I swear on the life of my cuttlefish collection!" She winked, but she was being truthful.

The indigo-eyed boy grinned, laughing a bit. "Thanks sis! But, look, give what I told you some thought, figure out if ya'll like Eridan or not, if you don't let him down slowly and carefully, but if you do, maybe he can make ya happy and shit."

"Hmm... I'll think of what you said, but you have to do something in return Gamzee."

"Huh? What would that all be sis?"

She smirked, getting right up in his face. "You tell Tavros how you feel!"

Gamze blinked and his eyes widened. "That's fighting dirty Feferi!"

"It only makes sense, if you want me to see what I can do about Eridan's feelings, you have to tell Tavros~" She was a sweet girl, but Feferi knew how to play dirty. They laughed a bit and made a deal over their converstation before going to meet up with Tavros.

* * *

"Today was so much fun Gamzee! T-this was a great idea." Tavros smiled as he sat in the car with Gamzee, Rufio once more driving.

"Fuck yeah it was!" Gamzee chuckled, finishing the ice cream bar he had gotten before the older Nitram came to take them home. Tavros smiled and giggled a bit, sucking on the stick of his popsicle, enjoying the taste of grape that remained on it. They spoke to Rufio about what they saw and soon they noticed he stopped at Gamzee's place.

A frown crossed the painted face of Gamzee and he turned to Tavros. "Alright, guess I'll talk to you later Tavbro." He gave the boy a hug, lingering a little longer then needed.

"Okay, oh! Wait..!" Tavros turned and dug into the pocket of his wheelchair behind him and pulled out the photo he bought. "Here Gamzee, I think you should have this." He smiled and presented it to the taller boy.

Gamzee blinked, taking it and looked at it before smiling and hugging the other once more. "Thanks Tav! This is awesome!" He chuckled and grinned before getting out of the car and waved as they drove away, leaving him alone on the sidewalk.

Indigo eyes looked down at the photo and he blushed lightly, smiling at the picture. He thought about what Feferi said, he'd have to plan a good time to tell Tavros how he felt. But who knew when that would be?

TBC

* * *

This was actually a long update, I'm surprised by that. But I have a lot of plans in mind. However, I am always looking for suggestions, so if you have an idea, go right ahead and tell me~!

Please review!


End file.
